Usually, during the difficulties of a field survival experience, the survivor can carry manually only a minimum of the essential equipment necessary to survive. A knife is one of the most essential tools for field survival. So, also, are a compass and a flashlight.
However, conventional knives usually have only a single blade, which may be either too large or too small to meet completely all the requirements of the field survival experience. It is impractical, of course, for one undergoing such an experience to be equipped with a full complement of knives or knife tools designed to serve a variety of different purposes. It also is difficult, if not impractical, for a person undergoing the survival experience to carry, as separate items of equipment, such survival objects as a compass, flashlight, fishing tackle, etc.
As far as the inventor is aware, there is not available, at the present time, a comprehensive, knife-like survival tool which is designed, in the form of a single tool, to contain and provide several different survival objects, including two knife blades of different size and/or character.